


Fur 2

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles have been avoiding talking about that night, but they both know it is only a matter of time.  Then Deaton gives them the perfect excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur 2

FUR 2 Fur harder

 

Peter had come back, Stiles had found his spark, and the pack had grown stronger, mostly due to Stiles guidance of Scott and Peter’s careful manipulation of Derek. The combined pack was uncommon, but somehow, they made it work. 

He shoved the heavy door open, almost tripping over the threshold with his backpack caught on the door. But before he could hit the floor, gentle hands caught him, pulling him back to standing

“You still think he’s graceful, Peter?” He could hear Scott snicker from the couch, Derek’s voice coming from the back of the loft. 

Peter steps away from Stiles, allowing it to sink in who just saved him. 

“What…. the…. hell…..?” He says, looking back and forth between Scott and Derek’s spot in the corner. 

“Peter has decided to join the pack!” Scott says helpfully. Derek steps forward, rolling his eyes. 

Stiles eyes the “reformed” killer. Not that he really blamed him. The thought of how close he had come to losing his father over some the shit the pack has gone through, well, let’s just say Stiles could see what had driven Peter to madness. His own father was still dealing with the fact the supernatural was real, and Deaton was helping him through it, much as he was helping Stiles develope his spark. 

Stiles eyed the omega wearily. Peter looked pensively at the floor. Stiles looked around the room. Everyone was trying hard not to look him in the eye.  
“Ok, guys. What the hell is going on and what did you sign me up for?” Scott stood up, moving over to the table. 

“Peter found a spell, and Deaton says it will help stabilize the Nemeton. It’ll keep the call from extending beyond the preserve, keeping most of the nasties from coming into town at all!” Scott was enthusiastically waving at the desk. Stiles crosses the room,swinging his backpack onto the table and picking up a familiar looking tome. It was one of Deaton’s most prized books. It was also one of the few books Deaton wouldn’t let Stiles near. He had looked at the cover, running his finger along the spine. 

“Where did this come from?” Stiles asked.   
Derek growls in the corner, his eyes flashing. “Peter brought it.”   
Peter clears his throat. “It was actually a Hale family heirloom. Deaton was asked to look out for it until we found a new Emissary” Stiles looks at Derek, who is pointedly trying not to look at his uncle. 

“So, the spell has been here, in this book, all along, and no one thought to tell us? “ Stiles says, He glares at Scott.   
“Woah, man. Chill. Deaton says it’s a really complicated spell. It ummm, requires a few, let’s just say unique items.” Peter lets off a strange giggle and Derek growls again. Stiles is not liking the vibes he’s getting off them. He picks up the book and looks for the bookmark. It seems like a straightforward spell, although the spanish they use is a bit archaic, then he gets to the last bit.

 

“IT’S A MATING RITUAL?????” Stiles squeaks, pushing himself away from the table.

“More accurately, it’s a binding spell. It binds both parties to each other and the Nemeton. It will add strength to both, allowing them to defend and protect it.” Peter says, looking a little smug.   
Stiles continues to read through the spell. It took an alpha and omega mating, with the ritual sacrifice. He swallowed. Was he supposes to be the sacrifice? And who exactly going to mate?

“And how is this going to help us? It’s not like we have any alpha/omegas in the pack that can mate.” Peter, Scott, and Derek look at him. Then Derek looks at Peter. 

“It’s meant for the Hale family only.” He says, glaring at him.   
Stiles swallows. 

Peter smiles. Stiles swallows.

“That’s not happening.” Derek growled.

Stiles looks at Derek, his eyes narrowing. “Am I not good enough for your omega? After all the times I’ve pulled your ass out of trouble…” Stiles gets up, walking over to Derek and getting right in his face.   
Derek draws his shoulders up, his eyes glowing. “He’s dangerous. You can’t possibly trust him.”

Scott clears his throat. “What are you guys talking about? Stiles, quit joking around, mating is a lifetime thing. You can’t be thinking this is a good idea.”   
********************************************************************************************************  
The whole time Peter remains silent, as the two alphas try to convince Stiles of his unworthiness as a mate. Everything Peter had told himself about himself after he came back, knowing the young alpha was meant for him. He had avoided Stiles for a while, knowing he couldn’t resist the temptation to both his wolf and his omega. The boy was developing to be quite the spark, along with growing out of the stage of being all knees and elbows. Not that anyone noticed but him. Stiles was just always around werewolves. The muscle he had added since Scott had been turned was legitimate, as opposed to the added girth Scott had “inherited” through the bite. Sure, he was still a bit clumsy, but he was still young. Peter suspected if not for the bite, Stiles would have easily been the more buff of the two best friends. And he was already as tall as Derek, if he didn’t always slouch. The inner omega preened at the thought of a strong, handsome mate.

He hadn’t known this book was saved from the fire until he had spotted it on Deaton’s shelf. He had demanded it returned, and Deaton had been reluctant.

When Stiles had created the circle to help the Kanima, It became obious that Stiles would eventually become the new Hale emissary, and Deaton had been forced to return it when Stiles had begun his training senior year. His father was still unhappy about his choice to go to the local college, despite the offers from Berkeley, where Claudia had gone. Stiles had argued that the pack needed him. The argument had come to a head during a pixy attack in which Stiles had exploded a pleasure of pixies( Stiles was going to so murder whoever came up with that little misnomer) that had his father and him pinned in the jeep. Stiles had taken a megaphone and cast a spell, splattering them all over the outside of the jeep.   
“Scott is so washing it this time.” Stiles had muttered. His father had stared at him in disbelief.   
“What? He’s the one who thought negotiating would keep them from attacking.” His father to continued to stare. “Shit, Dad. Did they hurt you? Are you ok?” Panic crept into his voice.   
His father instantly relaxed, his look changing to one of pride. 

“You’re really good at this magic stuff, aren’t you kid?” He reaches out to ruffle hair. Stiles ducks, and it reminds John of Stiles at three years old.   
“m’ NOT a kid anymore.” Stiles mumbles out, but he smiles that same smile that reminds the sheriff of his late wife.   
“You’ll always be a kid to me, son. I just need to learn to let you grow up. If you want to stay, and study magic, I’m ok with that. But you’re sure going to get some kind of degree.” 

Stiles face lit up.   
“Thanks Dad! And you know, the local college has a surprisingly good program for botany that would be useful in some applications of my magic training. Peter knows a few of the professors.” At the mention of Peter, his dad went a little stiff. Stiles had mentioned the recovering Hale a few times, and he had even met the man a few times. He didn’t like the way the man looked at his son.   
“Dad, Peter is a good guy. Now. At least I’m pretty sure he’s good. At least he smells good.” Shit, had Stiles said that outloud?   
John cleared his throat.   
“We are not talking about this until you turn 18. I know you’re…” he paused, trying to pick his words carefully. He was a beta, and had known for a while Stiles’ alpha was drawing him towards the Hale omega.   
“Dad, I’m not going to rush into anything, I promise.”   
John nods. He knows his son. He will rush, but he will always make the smart choice. Maybe he should look into this Peter guy.   
********************************************************************************************************

 

As his best friend and Derek stood there talking, Stiles grew angrier and angrier. He began to lean into Derek’s space. Derek looked surprised as he realized Stiles was no longer intimidated by him. The hair on the back of his neck began to rise, a warning from his inner wolf. It was telling him to back off. 

Stiles pushed Derek into the wall.   
“Don’t talk about him like that.” he growled. Scott was beside them in a flash, trying to pull Stiles away. Stiles gave him a warning look. Scott stepped away, knowing that Stiles was about to launch into what they had nicknamed “ super villain Stiles” when they were kids. He used it when he was dead serious, and Scott knew better than to interfere with Stiles plans if he got that look.

“Stiles, it’s ok. I understand. I’m not exactly an ideal mate.” Peter says from the corner of the room. Stiles snarls at Derek, but releases him from the wall. He walks over to Peter, taking his hand.   
“You’re conniving, snarky and brilliant. You have done nothing to hurt me, well, since your return. and the only reason you ever hurt anyone, you were lost to anger and avenging your family. Loyalty. You have helped Derek and Scott numerous times, as many as I have, and done so with less bitching and whining than most of the betas. You survived the fire, 6 years in a coma, and rose from the dead. I think you are pretty rare, Peter. If they can’t respect that, maybe this pack doesn't really need either one of us.” Derek and Scott paled at the thought of losing their emissary.  
“I thought so.” Stiles tipped his chin.   
“Now, what exactly do we need for the spell?” 

Peter grinned, almost shyly. After all, Stiles 18th birthday was a few weeks away. And from what he had seen from the book, it would take just about that long to get everything ready.


End file.
